


【POT-TF】绝境

by shili10



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 末世paro
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: ※ 末世paro，战士T×科学家F※ 科学君已死，所有与专业相关内容，纯属瞎掰，请勿认真





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 末世paro，战士T×科学家F
> 
> ※ 科学君已死，所有与专业相关内容，纯属瞎掰，请勿认真

新纪元379年，四月。  
每年四月的第八天，新一批中央学院学员毕业。就在毕业的这一天，他们会被分派到位于围墙外的各个基地进行技术支持。然而这对于这一群初出茅庐的稚娃儿们而言，这并不是一件好事。  
距离被命名为“锐宁”的病毒肆虐已经过去了接近四百年，尽管如此，墙外依旧是一片死气沉沉、了无生息。无数的感染者游荡在墙外的土地上，寻找着新鲜的血液，去撕扯，去啃咬，没有思想，只有原始的对鲜血的渴望。  
——所谓的感染者，都已经成为了行尸走肉。病毒早已杀死了他们的大脑，只留下干涸且腐烂的身躯，日复一日。  
亚当站在队伍中，望向停在远处的飞行器。他是这一届毕业生首批出发的学生之一——不，已经不能将他称之为学生，他现在是一名候补技术员。他将要前往的基地建立在从前被称为中东地区的地方，第七基地。这是所有毕业生最不愿意去的基地之一。  
亚当抬头看去，已经满员的飞行器正在做起飞的准备。跑道尽头的天空被打开了一个缺口，起飞后的飞行器依次从缺口飞出，直至消失在所有人的视线中。  
亚当无数次从那样的缺口去窥探外面的世界，缺口后的天空暗沉沉的，乌云密布，似乎将要降下雷暴雨。亚当不由得开始担心自己乘坐的飞行器是否可以安全到达目的地。  
尽管新的政权是建立在围墙之类，仅靠行尸们无法打破墙壁的阻隔。然而被“锐宁”肆虐后，地球已经不适合人类长时间居住。气候剧变，环境恶劣，太阳长时间曝晒令幸存者们不得不为这座新城市加盖一个房顶。为了生存，他们快速发展科技，利用科技创造出适宜人类居住的环境以及城市。他们建立起一座通天的太阳能电塔，直冲入云霄，为围墙内的城市提供源源不断的能源。  
他们为城市取名为“诺亚”，寓意再明显不过。从“诺亚”建成那一天起，就是人类新纪元的开始。  
亚当深吸一口气，不由得开始紧张起来。他从出生起就在诺亚，从未走出过围墙一步。毕业选拔时因为自己一时失手，没有考上中央研究院，因此也失去了留在诺亚的机会。  
一想到外面那个全是行尸的世界，他就怕得浑身发抖。  
此时，一条队伍有序得从他的队伍旁走过，吸引了所有人的目光。  
他们穿着与自己截然不同的服装，特殊材料制成的作战服标示着他们的身份。亚当身边的毕业生开始窃窃私语：“看，特种部队的。”  
有研究人员以及技术人员，就必定会有战斗人员。而在诺亚中，战斗人员分为好几种。一种是普通的守卫兵，守卫各个城门。然而到了现在基本上依靠飞行器离开诺亚的情况，城门已经有近两百年没有打开过，同时每年技术人员都会对城门进行维护以及加固，守卫兵早已名存实亡。因此守卫兵成了作战部队中最清闲的一支部队，基本上都是一些顶着军衔混吃混喝过日子的人。  
第二种是维和部队，负责的是诺亚城中的治安以及各位高官政客的安危。他们没有外来的危险，诺亚中的居民们也不会愚蠢到跑去招惹他们。他们军衔高，军饷充足，在里面的基本上都是高官子弟以及富豪子女。  
最后一种，也是最重要的一支部队，就是人们口中的特种部队。  
也不容亚当继续细看，就已经轮到他的队伍出发了。一位位毕业生迈着沉重的脚步踏上飞行器。亚当坐定后，发现飞行器上还留有2个空位，不禁疑惑。  
在今天这个特殊的日子，大量毕业生离开诺亚前往各个基地，每一架飞行器都是满员没有空档。亚当不相信有人可以违抗中央的决定拒绝离开，也不会有学员敢随意迟到。  
几分钟后，两名特种兵走进机舱，跟随其后的是一名亚裔男子。他登上了飞行器后就敲开了驾驶室的门，朝驾驶员略带歉意地说：“抱歉，我助手马上就到，麻烦再等一下。”  
男子得到了驾驶员的应允，安静地坐到空出来的两个位置的其中之一。  
亚当好奇地看着坐在前排的男子，在诺亚，纯血统的亚裔人并不多见。应该说在目前这个环境中，血统以及种族已经不重要了。亚当甚少看见纯种族的诺亚人，注意力自然而然被这个神秘来客吸引了过去。  
男子的发色是栗色的，这在亚裔人身上并不多见。他身上穿着研究员的白大衣，大衣下是属于中央研究院的研究员军服。亚当看不到他的徽章，然而从他身边跟着两名特种兵随身保护来看，就知道他的军衔只高不低。  
两分钟后，一名少年飞奔上飞行器，飞行器的机舱门随即缓缓关闭。  
“抱歉抱歉，让你久等了。”少年抱着被他护在胸前的保护箱，“差点就把实验样本忘记了。”  
“最后记得就好。”男子拍拍身边的座位，“快坐下，要出发了。”

飞行器在五分钟之后开始滑行、起飞。亚当的注意力也从这两名神秘来客的身上转移到已经冲出诺亚的窗外。  
外面的世界一片灰蒙，上方的天空轰鸣着，偶尔闪过雷电的痕迹。不过亚当并不担心，这种程度的雷暴对于现在的飞行器而言并不是问题。真正让亚当感到恐惧的，是那些在地面上迎着飞行器的轰鸣声而奔跑的行尸们。  
荒野上的行尸原本只是漫无目的地游荡着，在听到飞行器的引擎轰鸣声响后，它们不约而同地朝着声音的来源奔跑起来。它们伸长枯瘦斑驳的双手，渴望把上空的飞行器拽下来，撕扯开坐在里面的人类，大快朵颐。  
虽然知道这些行尸不可能触碰到自己，但是亚当还是被自己的想象吓出了一身汗。他赶紧收回自己的目光，转而望向坐在最前方的两名特种兵，心里的恐惧才稍微降低了一些。  
有这两名特种兵在，即使真的出现什么事故，他们也会保护我们的。亚当心想，毕竟没有技术人员，就没有特种兵的出现。  
片刻以后，飞行器稳稳当当地穿越云层趋向平稳，亚当总算松了一口气。  
最起码现在是看不到那些可怕的行尸了。  
亚当环顾机舱，这里大概有十来二十个毕业生，大部分都是第一次离开诺亚，当然，很可能也是最后一次。没有中央的调令，他们也许一辈子都不能离开第七基地。  
然而最可怕的不是不能离开，而是死在行尸的手里。

很幸运，飞行器飞行的这段时间里都没有遇到任何的危险，他们顺利地到达了第七基地。  
与诺亚主城不一样，在野外的所有基地都位于地下。飞行器得到着陆许可后通过特殊通道进入第七基地后缓缓停稳。  
不二轻轻呼出一口气，朝身边的小助理笑笑。小助理是第一次离开诺亚，在飞行器上紧张得全身紧绷，现在安全到达目的地，他才松一口气。  
两名特种兵先一步守备在机舱门外，不二才起来离开飞行器。此时飞行器里所有的小菜鸟们都好奇地看着他。尽管不愿成为瞩目，然而在军衔面前，他不第一个离开，谁也走不了。  
不二走出机舱，就看见等候在飞行器外的，第七基地的一行军官。  
他先行走下楼梯，开口道：“第一次见面，我是中央研究院的不二周助。”  
面前的女军官面容姣好，可是脸上表情冷淡，她淡淡开口：“初次见面不二少校，我是第七基地的司令官凯特·爱因兹贝伦。”  
听到这个名字不二露出惊讶的神色，无论如何他也想不到，赫赫有名的第七基地的司令官，竟然是面前的这名女将。惊讶过后，他迅速收敛起自己的神色，脸上换上一贯和煦的表情：“抱歉，是我失礼了。”他挺直身姿，向对方行了个标准的军礼，“爱因兹贝伦上校。”  
凯特看着面前的男子，点了点头：“手冢上校和他的团队在里面等你，我现在带你去见他。”  
不二微笑着：“那就劳烦上校带路了。”

第七基地与诺亚的其他基地相比并没有什么不一样的地方，然而这里却是诺亚最为重要，也是最为危险的一个基地。  
不二跟在凯特身后，他的面前的一条长长的走廊。一路上不二没有看到任何的实验室、操控室，这不免让他觉得有些烦躁。他闭上眼，深吸一口气，将脑中多余的念头甩开，转而看向走在他前头的凯特。  
在诺亚，女性军官并不少见，然而能够在一群男儿中间突围而出，军衔达到上校级别的女军官确实屈指可数。尽管不二常年在中央进行研究，不过关于第七基地的消息还是源源不断地通过各种途径传到他的耳朵里。  
大概是察觉到不二的视线，凯特回过头，锐利的目光让不二有种不寒而栗的感觉。  
“有什么问题吗？不二少校。”  
“没什么。”不二回答，“我们大概什么时候到？”  
“马上。”  
说着，他们走到一部电梯前。凯特示意让陪同的士兵们留下，只把不二带上。不二自己拿过小助手手上的实验样本，和凯特俩个人走进了电梯。  
电梯徐徐下降，不二环顾只有他们俩人的空间：“只有我们？”  
“只能是我们。”凯特说。  
话音刚落，电梯门打开了。  
首先出现在两人面前的是两名特种兵，他们对不二和凯特做了检查后，才让他们进入。对这一系列的举措，不二感到非常疑惑：“上校，我不明白……”  
“等一下你就会知道。”  
依然是没有抑扬顿挫的冷淡嗓音，不二不禁有些气恼，怎么他遇到的人都是这副模样。  
不过这一次，不二总算看到实验室的踪影。  
依然是长长的走廊，不同的是走廊的一边是被加固的墙壁，一边则是一间间连接了终端的实验室。然而奇怪的是，实验室里没有一个研究员。  
“这里是第七基地的最底层，可以算得上是我们基地最坚固，也是最深入的实验基地。”  
“同时也是最深入的避难所是么？”不二轻触着身旁的钢铁围墙，高密度的金属将这一层实验基地包裹得紧紧实实，不二怀疑即使是导弹也无法将这堵墙壁射穿。  
凯特不置可否，只是继续往前走：“等你的人在前面。”  
不二也不追问，乖乖跟着凯特向目的地走去。  
——走道的尽头，就站着一直在等着他的人。  
凯特带着不二走到手冢面前：“人我带来了，这里的研究室你们可以随便用，终端已经连接，你可以拿到任何你所需要的数据。但是……”  
“前提是只能我一个人，是么？”不二补充了凯特的话。  
凯特保持着自己一贯冷淡而凛冽的气势，她细细端详面前这个不过与他一般高的亚裔男子，一语不发。  
手冢打断了两人之间莫名的较量：“麻烦你了，爱因兹贝伦上校，之后的事情我会跟不二少校说明。”  
凯特点点头，转身离去。新一批毕业生被分配到第七基地，作为负责人她还有很多事情要处理。  
目送凯特离开，不二的目光转向手冢：“手冢上校，现在可以跟我说明情况了吗？”  
手冢让开身，他身后的防护门自动打开，不二走进去，就发现手冢整个团队的成员都在里面。他看了又看，微微皱眉：“发生了什么事？”  
鸦雀无声，并没有人回答不二的问题。  
不二回头看了身后的手冢一眼，忽然问：“人在哪里？”  
当决定把不二从中央叫到这里，手冢就知道不应该，也不可能隐瞒不二。他叹了一口气，率先领着不二让研究室深处走去：“跟我来，他在这里。”  
研究室深处的隔离室中关着一名特种兵，不二认得他——比尔，他是手冢的团队里一个强力的战斗力。原本应该活力充沛的他此刻颓唐地坐在隔离室中，瞧见不二出现在隔离窗后，他勉强扯开一个笑容对他笑了笑。  
“昨天任务结束以后，我们来到第七基地稍作整顿，通过防护门的时候，他被拦住了。”  
“原因？”  
“变异。”  
尽管这是预料之中的答案，可是当不二真的听到这个词的时候，心里还是咯噔一下。  
特种部队中的特种士兵之所以特别，是因为他们都被注射了“锐宁”病毒，成为能够直接对抗行尸的战斗部队。  
这么说其实不准确，为特种兵注射的病毒都是经过基因工程改造过的锐宁病毒，诺亚把这种改造病毒称为伽马。伽马不会让被感染者立刻变成行尸，甚至会大大增强被感染者的身体机能，使基因发生突变或重组，从而获得普通人一生都不能得到的体能以及力量。  
然而，这样突破自然力的人为的改造注定最终会为感染者带来灭顶的灾难。所有特种兵的寿命都被大幅度减少，减少多少因人而异。同时，他们最终都逃不出两种结局，或战死在任务中，或者在寿命终结之时变异为行尸。  
没有特种兵能容忍自己落入第二种结局，几百年来，他们大多数都会选择在生命终结之时，用生命为自己的同伴留下一线生机。  
而现在在不二面前的这一支团队，正是诺亚特种部队中的精英部队。而他们的领队手冢国光，他的作战能力，在特种部队中更是相当于神祗一般的存在。  
不二咬了咬唇，问：“什么时候开始的。”  
“我不清楚。”手冢说，每个特种兵都必须定时接受检查，然而这样的检查也不可能完全预测出伽马变异的时间。  
“有他的血样吗？我需要即时分析。”  
手冢向隔离室内的比尔传达了不二的需求，很快比尔就通过传递窗把自己的血样交给了不二。不二拿到样本，毫不犹豫地转头进了实验室。  
尽管这里只是外部基地，然而实验室的设备也不会输给中央研究院的设备。不二将系统与终端连接，戴上连接装置，耐心地进行实验以及演算。  
比尔站在隔离窗旁，与手冢仅有一窗之隔。他看着正在实验室努力的不二，低声开口：“队长，如果我控制不住自己，请你……”  
手冢打断比尔的话：“不二少校正在为你努力，你怎么可以先放弃。”他转过头，隔着一层隔阂凝视着自己的部下，“不要大意，明天我们还要回到诺亚汇报情况。”


	2. Chapter 2

情况并不容乐观。  
尽管不二反复试验，但是结果都没有改变。比尔身体中的伽马病毒活跃性比先前增强了许多，这样的强度极大地加快了身体的代谢，迅速消耗他的体能。如果任由病毒继续这样发展下去，比尔的脏器都会快速枯竭，他撑不过接下来的12小时。  
即使加大现有的病毒抑制剂的剂量，也无法降低病毒的活跃性。而且在缺乏营养舱的情况下，比尔的身体不一定可以接受这样的治疗，很可能会适得其反。  
不二解除掉自己与终端的连接装置，他思考着，还有什么方法可以在短时间内抑制伽马病毒的活性。  
手冢守在隔离着比尔的隔离房外，此刻他保持着沉默，他知道，现在比尔需要的不是安慰，而是一个信念。他的目光移到一旁实验室中的不二，此时他手中拿着一个注射器，以往的微笑消失无踪，取而代之的是满脸的怀疑。  
恰好这时，不二回过头，碰上了手冢的目光。他握着注射器的手紧了紧，忽而离开实验室大步走向手冢。  
“我很抱歉，手冢。”不二低声说，甚至忘了带上尊称，“比尔体内的病毒活性以成倍的速度增强，以我目前的技术以及资源没有办法控制……”  
不算是意料之外的答复，只是手冢没想到事情会恶化到这种程度。他回头看了看自己的部下，虽然并不是第一次了结自己的同伴，然而这样的事情，不论是谁也不会希望经历。  
“但是，我有一个建议。”一句话，把手冢的注意力重新拉回到不二的身上，“来之前我就已经大概猜到是发生了什么，所以，我带了一样东西出来。”  
不二拿出被自己紧握在掌心的注射器：“这是希尔顿上校和我不久前新研发出来的病毒。”他顿了顿，似乎在思考应不应该说出这件事，“我们模拟了很多次，这个病毒理论上可以中和掉伽马病毒的活性，让伽马病毒的活性不再增强，也不会杀死伽马病毒……”  
“我明白了。”手冢打断不二的话，“中央一直在研究伽马病毒，希望研究出中和剂，也就是你手上的这个。”  
“这是最高机密，除了我和希尔顿上校以外，没有人知道。尽管我们模拟过很多次实验，但是它并没有在人体中试验过。”也没有临床案例可以让他们实验，“一切仅仅止步于理论。”  
“然而现在……”手冢望着隔离玻璃后的比尔，“情况我会跟比尔说明，使用权在他身上，这个应该由他来决定。”  
不二表示理解。  
比尔听了不二的建议后意外的平静，他站起身，面对着不二：“不二少校，我现在任凭你处置。”他说，“可是，为了你的安全，我想请求队长，如果有任何的异常，不要犹豫……”  
“我会的。”手冢点头。  
得到了手冢的应允，比尔放心了。他领教过几次队友变异，那不是普通的行尸。受过高强度训练，拥有高超格斗技能以及异于常人的身体机能的特种兵若是变异为行尸，不论对谁而言，那都将会是一场灾难。  
不二让比尔平躺在隔离室唯一的床上，在手冢的带领下，他进入了隔离室。  
他想，现在他的脸色一定很难看。  
比尔对他笑了笑：“不二少校，不要露出这样的表情。你要记得，明天，我们会一起回到诺亚。”  
不二勉强露出一些笑容，他走到比尔身边，轻轻按摩他的手臂，为他松弛手部肌肉：“等一下你的身体会发烫，你会有高烧的感觉，而且很可能会伴随全身的疼痛。抱歉，我们还没有办法降低这种病毒疫苗会带来的痛苦，但是我相信，你会挺过来的。”  
“祝你好运，比尔。”不二说着，将病毒疫苗注射入比尔的体内。  
当注射器离开比尔的身体，不二便被手冢拉到自己身后。他护着不二，一步一步、小心翼翼地退出隔离室，然后将隔离室的安全等级调到最高等级。  
不论如何，他不能让不二置身于危险之中。  
所有队员严阵以待，不二被丹娜推到实验室中保护着。丹娜是手冢的团队中唯一的女性，此刻她与不二一同呆在实验室中，双手紧紧握住自己的武器。若是发生意外，外面的同伴抵挡不住，她将会是最后的屏障。  
不二的目光忍不住落在丹娜的武器上——那是两把运用新型金属制成的刀刃。锐宁病毒使感染者变异为渴望血腥的怪物，然而却让它们得到了另一种意义的永生——只要有热量，它们就不会消亡。血肉并不是它们的营养来源，相反若是得到了一点热量，它们的伤口甚至会发生愈合的状况。不论如何反复研究，研究员们都无法从行尸们体内早已全部衰竭的器官中得知这是如何发生的。  
所有但凡会产生热量的武器都不能使用，意味着枪支弹药对行尸们没有任何的效果。在科技急速发展的新纪元，诺亚面对行尸，竟无可奈何地回到了冷兵器时代。  
第七基地位处的中东地区，无垠的沙漠以及因为气候而带来的终年高温，使得这里成为了行尸最为密集也最为强大的地区。然而也因为这里的地形原因，第七基地所能搜集到的太阳能资源也是最为巨大最为深入的，这也就明白了为何第七基地是最为重要的基地，同时也是最危险的基地。  
没有任何预兆，隔离室里忽然传出巨响！  
用于隔离窗户的高度防护玻璃竟然出现了两道裂痕，所有人都紧张地戒备着，他们心里清楚，区区一个隔离室，根本挡不住比尔的攻击！  
紧接着出现在众人面前的，是比尔的身躯。  
“失败了……”不二呢喃道，“竟然变异了……！！”  
不二想到过很多的失败场景，不外乎接受疫苗者立即死亡，却没想到单单发生这一种情况——疫苗竟然加速了伽马病毒的活性，让接受者在极短的时间内变异！  
尚被困在隔离间里的比尔，身体不自然地扭曲着。他的双眼没有了以往的神采，转而透出死者独有的灰白神色。  
手冢当机立断：“打开隔离室里的所有冷凝器！”  
面对行尸，唯一杀死它们的方法只有破坏它们的大脑，让大脑无法再发出指令；再者就是破坏它们的脊椎系统，让它们失去活动能力。而低温可能减缓行尸的行动速度，却不能杀死它们。  
然而面对目前的状况，除了降低比尔的活动能力，寻找时机破坏它的大脑，别无他法。  
隔离室顿时被白雾笼罩起来——被冷凝成低温高压的液体迅速包裹了整间隔离室，将比尔的身影重重挡去。  
“没用的，特种兵们都是接受过低温训练的！”不二高声喊了出来，霎时间，隔离室又是一阵巨响，因为低温而变得脆弱的防护玻璃被比尔撞破，它顺着声音的源头，快速地朝不二狂奔而去！  
手冢瞬间抽出刀刃，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度砍向比尔的双手。多年经战的身体让比尔即使变异为行尸也能做出相应的闪避反应。它堪堪闪过手冢的攻击，转而把目标转向手冢。  
狭小的空间不利于展开攻击，手冢目不斜视，直盯着面前的曾经的部下。除了手冢，以及在保护不二的丹娜，就只剩下另外两名成员围住变异的比尔。  
手冢目光一顿，低声从喉咙中压出一个字：“上！”  
两名队员从比尔后方发起攻击，却被比尔忽而转身闪过了两方的攻击，野兽般的本能让比尔的身体反应达到了极致。全力而出的攻击被闪躲开让两名特种兵应接不暇，手冢双手握紧双兵，猛然向前，趁着比尔还未能控制住身体之时将比尔踢倒在地，执刃的双手同时袭向比尔，在刹那间卸掉了它的两只胳膊。  
失去了双臂的比尔失去了平衡，无法翻身，手冢容不得自己犹豫，左手反手快速地收回刀刃，刀刃瞬间自比尔的双目之间深深地钉入地面，直接将比尔钉死在地上。  
削铁如泥的刀刃将比尔的脑袋削开为两半，鲜血染红了地面。  
——被破坏得一片狼藉的房间顿时安静下来。  
确认没有任何危险以后，不二才被允许从实验室走出来，他走到手冢身边停下，一言不发。  
“是不是如果我没有给他选择，他可以活得更久一些……”  
“不，不二。”手冢扳过不二的身体，让不二的目光从那斑驳的尸体上移开，“他是知道的，也是自愿的。”  
不二缓缓闭上了眼睛。

在不二的记忆中，手冢并不是第一次对他说这样的话。他很清楚地记得，手冢第一次对他说同样的话，是在手冢隐瞒他接受了伽马病毒以后。  
那时候的手冢也是这样，双手搭在他的肩膀上，神色坚定且不容置疑：“不二，我都知道，我是自愿的。”他的目光一如往常，没有丝毫的迟疑，让人也不禁相信他所做的一切都是正确的，不可反驳的。  
尽管不可理解，可是不二还是只能选择接受。原本依着手冢的才华与能力，在中央研究院可以取得更巨大的成就，可是手冢却选择了一条截然相反的道路。然而木已成舟，一旦注射了病毒，就不可能回头。  
有些人生来就带着万丈光芒，带着别人所不可及的才能，傲立于世。在不二心里，手冢就是这样一个存在。他是朋友，是同伴，更是一根支柱，一个目标，永远站在前方，吸引着不二的目光，让他不停地奔跑，不停地追赶，渴望有一天，他能够与手冢站在同一个位置，并肩而立。  
于是他奋进，他追赶。他以当年位列第一的成绩进入中央研究院，顶着“天才”的头衔与光环研制出针对伽马病毒变异的抑制剂。他用最短的时间做出这一系列的成就，成为了中央研究员中最年轻的少校，为的不是名利也不是财富，为的只是一个并肩的资格。  
然而，在他看到手冢因为他的鲁莽而不得不亲手斩杀自己的队友时，有一瞬间，他觉得自己似乎又回到了原点，而手冢依旧在远方。

尽管这场战斗将整间隔离室严重破坏，但是幸好是发生在远离基地中枢的位置，所以并没有造成大的影响。除了他们这些当事人和凯特以外，没有一位驻守在基地的士兵和研究员得知这一件事。  
为了诺亚的安全，已经变异的尸体只能彻底焚化，甚至连骨灰也不能带回诺亚安葬，手冢只能选择在第七基地焚化掉比尔的遗体。为了确保其余队员体内的伽马病毒的活性，以及相关人员是否有感染锐宁病毒的可能性，在确认他们完全安全以前，他们一行人都不得返回诺亚。  
这对于手冢的队伍而言并不是什么大问题。对于习惯了长期野外执行任务的特种兵而言，能够有一晚上安稳的，不需要随时戒备以防被行尸袭击的睡眠，已经是极大的安慰。  
焚化了比尔的尸体后，那个晚上，手冢解散了自己的下属让他们各自去休息，自己一个人离开了第七基地，去到一个距离第七基地不太远的沙漠绿洲上。  
这是一个在沙漠上难得一见的绿洲，尽管面积并不大，却充满了生机。手冢爬上了其中一棵大树上，选择了一个合适的位置半靠着，粗壮的树干让他觉得安心。在高处，只要保持安静，他就不必担心自己会受到行尸的骚扰。  
静谧的夜晚，陪伴手冢的是夜空中的一轮明月。在诺亚，手冢是很难见到这样的光景的。一切都是系统设定好的景色，同样的夜空，同样的月亮，就连云彩，每一个晚上都会挂在同样的位置，沉闷而没有生气。  
他闭上眼睛，感受着深夜变幻莫测的沙漠。安静，却暗藏危机。  
——却又是如此的生机勃勃。  
过习惯了刀口舔血的生活，手冢已经不在意生命的长短。他深知自己体内的病毒就是个定时炸弹，在给予自己超乎常人的力量的同时，也在消耗着自己的生命。总有一天，他也会变异成今天的比尔，为自己身边的人带来威胁。  
对于所有的特种兵而言，这种觉悟是从接受伽马病毒开始就扎根在心里，面对即将变异的他们而言，死亡可能才是真正的解脱。  
然而，他并不希望不二亲眼目睹这样的解脱，这对不二来说，这是一种否定。他下意识地把不二保护在自己身后，希望他永远都不用看到这样的场景，直到生命终结。  
手冢深吸一口气，闭上了双眼。

凯特安排好一切后续事宜后暂时封闭了地下的实验室，发生的一连串事件让她脸上也带了倦容。她将接下来的事项交给自己的副手后，打算回到自己的住处稍作歇息。  
例行检查一遍实验室时，她发现了在实验室中的不二。她眉头微皱，轻轻走向不二所在的实验室。  
此时不二戴着连接装置与终端连接，凯特不知道不二在做什么，可是一个刚经历了战友生死的人来说，凯特不认为有谁能在如此短的时间内、心无旁骛地迅速投入到工作中。  
她刚想输入指令打开实验室的大门，却在此刻听到不二的声音：“请稍等，爱因兹贝伦上校。”他阻止凯特的行动，“我已经暂时隔离了这个实验室，虽然你的指令可以打破我的隔离，不过现在先不要这样做。”  
“你在做什么，不二少校？”  
“我想确定致使比尔变异的原因。”不二说，“我抽取了一些比尔的变异血样与他变异前的血样作对比分析。如果现在打破我的隔离，恐怕不是什么好事。”  
凯特明了地后退一步，锐宁病毒在三百多年前以灭顶之姿袭击全球，除了遭遇行尸攻击而被感染以外，研究员也一直在研究它是否还有其它的传播途径。尽管当宿主死亡的同时病毒也会随之死亡，然而这并不代表安全。  
“有发现吗？”凯特问。  
“我很希望我能回答你有，可是我到目前为止并没有任何的发现。”不二有些丧气，“我采集了比尔变异后的血样，伽马病毒已经完全变异为锐宁病毒，我在比尔体内找不到伽马病毒的踪迹。”只要能找到一点痕迹，哪怕只有一点，他也能尝试着分析出病毒发生的变化。  
“这不正常。”凯特皱眉。  
从伽马病毒被注射到人体那一日起，它就一直在变异中。可是，只要人体中的伽马病毒和已经变异的病毒维持一个平衡值，那就可以通过抑制剂压制已经变异的病毒。只是，一旦变异病毒突破了这个平衡值，那么变异就会发生，直到变异完成。  
然而从没有一个案例像比尔这样，体内的伽马病毒达到完全变异，一点儿也不剩。  
“这其中一定有哪里出了问题。”不二低声说道。  
凯特站在实验室外凝视着将自己困在里头的男子，她听说过不少关于不二的传闻。据说他是诺亚难得一见的天才，新改良的病毒抑制剂就是出自他手，他顺利延长了抑制病毒的时间和效力，防止病毒对抑制剂产生抗体并反噬。  
一个看起来文质彬彬，笑容可掬，没有任何攻击力的体弱男子，这是凯特对不二的第一印象，而这个印象，很符合凯特对不二的评价——永远活在别人的保护下，对这个残酷的世界毫不知情。  
而现在，面对死亡的威胁，他没有像某些研究员一样被吓得屁滚尿流，叫嚣着要回到诺亚远离这个鬼地方，反而为了寻求真相，不惜将自己暴露在危险中。这让凯特对不二有些刮目相看。  
两人都沉默了，虽然凯特不想打扰不二的实验，可是多在病毒中暴露一秒，不二感染的危险就会多一分。她刚要开口让不二停止实验，却听到不二的声音：“爱因兹贝伦上校。”  
“什么？”  
“你见过特种兵变异的情景吗？”他问。  
凯特一愣，沉默了一阵：“……见过。”  
“是吗？你有什么感觉？”  
“……那是一场噩梦。”不论是对谁而言。  
她听见不二轻笑了一下：“是的，噩梦。可是现在，我已经不知道要怎么样去做，才能终止这样的噩梦了。”


	3. Chapter 3

不二做了一个梦。  
他梦见了他回到了那一天，那时候他还是一个学生，当然，手冢也是。  
那一天对他和手冢而言都是毕生难忘的，毕竟那一天发生的事情对于当时的他们来说，简直是噩梦一场。但是，如果没有那一次经历，不二想也许他真的会成为一个不谙世事的研究员，一切依靠诺亚的保护，惧怕面对现实的世界，沉浸在日复一日的虚假繁荣之中。  
诺亚给幸存者们制造了一个美好但虚假的世界，太多人沉浸在这种虚幻的安全与稳定中。他们忘了，如果有一天围墙坍塌，如果有一天行尸们闯进了诺亚，那么他们也会回到三百年前的日子，只有无尽的黑暗与恐惧。

不二从梦中惊醒以后，发现原来已经到了早上。  
凯特给他安排了一间单人的临时住宿间，不二对此表示感谢。毕竟在设备以及资源都十分紧凑的野外基地，能给他这样的便利已经是万幸了。  
简单的洗簌过后，不二来到了餐厅。恰好是早餐的用餐时间，餐厅里多了些人，大部分他并没有见过。他拿了自己那一份早餐，四处望望，见到了坐在一边的凯特。  
这个时间，手冢他们部队的人应该已经在各自的岗位上了，而他的小助手，因为并没有牵涉进昨日发生的事情中，当天不二就让他回到了诺亚。  
想着反正也没有其他认识的人了，他干脆端着自己的早餐凑到凯特那一桌去。  
“爱因兹贝伦上校。”他招呼了凯特一句，指了指凯特对面的座位，“方便吗？”  
凯特抬头看了他一眼，点了点头。  
不二坐下开始用餐，餐点自然是没有在诺亚时的好。普通的黄油和面包，加上牛奶，就是他所有的餐点。不过这些时候也不该挑剔，不二安静地吃起来，而他对面的凯特已经准备结束她的早餐。  
“你看起来很忙的样子。”不二看着凯特，说。  
“毕竟昨天新收了一群菜鸟，然后你们还给我捣出一堆事来。”  
“噢，抱歉。”不二低声说，虽然没有人愿意发生这样的事，但这事怪他，不错。  
不二直率的道歉让凯特怔了一怔，她擦干净手上的碎屑，端起自己的餐盘准备离开：“提醒你一下，今天我们的军医需要你协助一下。”  
“什么事？”  
“手冢上校的部队需要做全面的身体检查，当然，包括你也是。”  
“我明白了。”不二答应着，“对了，谢谢你给我安排的单间。多亏了你，我昨晚可以好好休息。”  
凯特意味深长地看了他一眼，端着自己的餐盘离开了餐厅。  
并没有想象中的难以相处。不二望着凯特离开的背影，低头将自己手上夹了黄油的面包咬了一半。  
比尔异样的血样让不二忘掉了失去同伴的悲伤，事实上，他也没有时间去悲伤。比尔的离开是因为他的失误，然而手冢说得对，在比尔接受疫苗的时候，他就预估到会出现这样的状况。所以他才会一次又一次地请求手冢，如果他变异了，不要犹豫。  
而现在，不二清楚地知道，找出导致变异的原因，才是对比尔的牺牲最好的祭奠。  
这么想着，不二迅速解决掉自己面前的早餐，打算先去医务室了解一下情况。  
找了半天的路，不二总算找到了自己的目的地。此时医务室只有一名医务人员在，不二走进去说明了来意，却等来对方的一句话：“关于这个，爱因兹贝伦上校已经向中央请示了，中央表示会派一名研究员来协助。”那个人看了看时间，“刚刚我们联系过，这时间也该差不多到了吧。”  
“派过来的是谁？”不二问。  
“是我。”回答不二的，是一把从他身后传来的声音。不二回过头一看，疑惑的表情顿时变得惊喜，“乾，竟然是你。”  
乾贞治提了提眼镜：“我昨晚听到消息，所以申请过来协助你，虽然你只有75.43%的可能性需要我的协助。”  
“无论现在看见的是谁，我都会很开心。”不二说，“不过，这事恐怕所有人都避之不及吧，你不担心自己的安全？”  
乾放下自己的装备，翻开随身的笔记本，一本正经道：“根据数据显示，手冢以及他的部队中的人变异的可能性为47.26%，接近50%的临界点，然而依然存在2.74%的安全性。而不二，你受到感染的可能性为6.9%，其中因为被袭击而感染的概率为79.66%。但是，在手冢和你在一起的情况下，你被袭击并且感染的概率降低为18.79%。换言之……”  
“只要手冢以及他的部队不变异，我们都是安全的。”不二打断乾的话，“你就这么相信你的数据？”  
“数据是不会骗人的。”  
“在理。”不二说，“不过现在，重要的是确定手冢他们现在是否还处于安全期了。”  
“没错，所以这个时候，我肯定你100%需要我的协助。”

乾贞治这个名字，与不二周助这个名字，在诺亚是同样的如雷贯耳。不同的是，不二周助这个名字代表的是“天才”，而乾贞治这个名字代表的则是“数据”。  
任何事情都可以借由数据表现出来，这是乾的特点。他深信他的数据，当然，这也是建立在他的数据准确并且从未出错的情况下。他和不二是同期毕业，算得上是同窗。如果说现在有谁是确确实实能够帮上不二的，除了手冢，不二也就只能想到他了。  
不二的检查是由乾主持的，普通人的检查比特种兵的检查要简单得多，乾为不二做好一系列的检查以后，确定了不二并没有感染到锐宁病毒。  
不二松了一口气，他整理好衣物从检查室出来，就看见手冢一行人已经在医疗室等着了。  
乾穿着一身白大褂，组织第七基地的医疗人员为手冢一行人抽取血样，并准备好仪器做进一步的检查。每一个人都忙碌地开始自己的工作。不二拿来一根试管，递给了手冢：“麻烦你了。”  
手冢接过试管，在自己的手指上用随身的匕首利落地划了一下，鲜血流进试管里。拿到需要的血样后，他把试管还给不二，然后把依然流着血的手指含进嘴里，吸走多余的残留在表皮上的血液。  
不二连忙拿来一块医用棉花，把手冢的手指拿出，用海绵按着伤口：“虽然野外条件有限不能更好更快地消毒伤口，但是你现在不是在外面，也就不要用这么随意的方式……”  
“没什么。”手冢用棉花在自己的手指上轻轻一拭，然后把伤口展现给不二看。此时伤口已经止血了，虽然看不到，但是不二知道伤口在缓缓愈合。  
锐宁病毒让行尸们通过热量成为了不死之身，那么从锐宁病毒中提取、转变而来的伽马病毒，同样也带着一样的效果。虽然愈合速度缓慢，可是与普通人相比，这速度已经算是极快的。  
不二对手冢笑了笑，收走了他的棉花。  
手冢留意到不二眼底下带着疲惫，问：“你的脸色不太好。”  
“昨晚在实验室呆得有些久，可能有些睡眠不足。”  
手冢沉默地看着他。  
“放心吧手冢，我没有问题。”不二试着安抚他，“只是有些累了。”  
“你又梦见那一天了。”手冢说，“你还是忘不了那一天发生的事。”  
不二转过身，避开手冢的目光：“你的血样我先拿去化验，等一下就会有结果了。”  
“不二，已经过去了。”手冢停顿了一下，声音却是依旧的平稳，坚定，“以后，也不会再发生那样的事了。”

因为只有手冢一行人需要接受检查，数量并不多，不二和乾两人分工协作倒是可以快速处理完所有的数据。  
除了手冢以外，其他的队员体内的病毒暂时没有危害，依靠抑制剂还可以再控制一段时间。可是，这只是治标不治本的方法。总有一天，抑制剂会失效，唯一的做法，还是研究出中和剂，让病毒永远不会发生变异。  
乾与终端断开连接的时候，不二依然在对手冢的血样进行检查。这时的不二是不能被打扰的，乾只能在不二的终端机上查看不二目前所得到的结果。  
这一看，让乾眉心紧皱。  
手冢的体内的病毒明显比其他队员的要活跃得多，或许应该这么说，特种兵异于常人的身体素质某种程度上就是依靠伽马病毒的活跃性。病毒越活跃，特种兵能发挥出来的力量就越大。然而，这同时也会燃烧特种兵的生命。而依照手冢目前的情形看来，情况比预计的要紧急得多。  
不二断开了自己与终端的链接，摘下了连接装置。他看了一眼站在身边的乾，笑容中带着一丝疲倦。  
“你打算怎么办，不二。”乾问。  
“这里的条件不足以支撑手冢完成抑制剂的注射，我们需要回到诺亚才能对手冢作进一步的治疗。”  
“我明白了，其他的队员并没有问题，问题在于手冢，他身上带着威胁，恐怕……”  
“这个不需要担心，诺亚现在还不能失去手冢这个人。”不二看着乾，“这个，你我都是很清楚的，不是吗？”

因为有乾在旁作证，返回诺亚的请求被迅速回复，当天下午，他们就乘坐手冢部队的飞行器回到了诺亚。  
飞行器顺利降落在机场，手冢让自己的队员先回到特种兵总部稍作歇息，而他自己则与不二和乾一同来到中央研究院中。  
中央研究院建立在诺亚的正中央，而诺亚的能源支柱——通天塔则建立在中央研究院之上，直冲入云霄。  
大概是听说了发生在第七基地的事情，一路上看见的研究员都对不二和手冢躲避不暇，深怕自己从他们身上染上什么致命的病毒。乾走在不二身旁，对此嗤之以鼻。  
“我倒是理解他们的心情。”不二安慰乾，“他们从没面对过外面的世界，在行尸充满了未知的恐惧，自然对任何可能的变故都会变得草木皆兵。如果我处在那样的角色上，也许我也会跟他们一样。”  
“你不会。”  
“嗯？”不二回头看了看手冢，“手冢你这么肯定？”  
“嗯。”手冢低声回应，忽而他停下脚步，“不二，有来客了。”  
“来客？”不二随着手冢目光望去，就见不远处走来一群身着军装的士兵——噢不该这么说，毕竟维和部队的人都是达官贵人，对于士兵这一称呼，他们很是嫌弃。  
为首的男子直接走到不二和手冢面前，目不斜视。精致的脸上露出骄傲的神色，他目光直视手冢，开口道：“居然会在这里见到手冢上校，真是稀客。”  
“好久不见，迹部上校。”  
眼前的男子正是维和部队的队长，迹部景吾。对于他，不二没有多少好印象，毕竟这个骄傲得近乎傲慢的男子，实在不是一个好相处的人。不过，尽管这人性格恶劣，不二却又不得不承认，如果不是因为手冢体内的伽马病毒，手冢和迹部，恐怕会成为不相上下的对手。  
“本大爷听说了你的事情，手冢上校，我为你失去了一个得力助手而感到遗憾。”迹部这么说着，然而脸上并无半点遗憾的神色。不二转过头，不想看到眼前这个男人的表情，然而这样的举动却引起了迹部的注意，“不二少校，你也辛苦了。”  
“没什么。”不二回答，对方官阶比他高，置之不理就是不敬了，“手冢上校需要帮忙，我作为昔日同窗，怎么可以撒手不管？”  
“这份同窗情也真沉重，能让少校你冒着生命危险去全力协助。”  
“当然。”不二微笑起来。  
没有预料之中的困窘，不二的笑容反而让迹部语塞。迹部倒没有去为难不二，他只是瞧了不二一眼，说道：“希望你们不会把不该带来的东西带回诺亚。”  
“怎么会？”不二笑着反驳，“与你一样，我对自己也是非常有自信的。”更何况，事关手冢，他更加不会允许自己出任何的差错。  
“那就好，不然我会很为难的。”  
这句话落下，迹部带着自己的人头也不回地离开。不二望着迹部一行人的背影，轻轻叹了一口气。  
“这大少爷真不是普通的难缠，也就你可以让他吃瘪。”不二转头，就见忍足靠在不远处朝自己和手冢招手，“哟，手冢。”  
“嗯。“手冢朝忍足点点头。  
“你怎么在这？”不二惊讶地问。  
“是啊我怎么会在这，托你的福，以后你会经常见到我了。”忍足笑着拍拍不二的肩膀，“一段时间不见，怎么好像瘦了一些？”  
“事情有点多。”不二说，“不过你说的是什么意思？”  
“哦这个啊……”忍足看了看手冢，自动站到手冢身边，“因为手冢上校损失了一名助手，所以罗曼少将把我分派到手冢上校的队伍里，顶替比尔的位置。”他顿了顿，声音低沉了下来，“比尔的事……总之，不二你不必责怪自己。”  
忍足侑士，也是隶属于特种部队的特种兵，位至中校，比不二高上一阶。不过为人却意外的开朗，对谁都一视同仁，包括对待他们特种部队的指挥官罗曼少将，也是这样。只是现在听到的这个消息，对不二来说可真是个意外，他看了手冢一眼，似乎手冢也是被蒙在了鼓里。  
“马上你就可以升上上校了，为什么还要……”  
“上校对我来说没什么诱惑力，比起这个，我还是愿意跟着一个强劲的队长。”忍足笑道，“毕竟，这比自己当队长要省事多了。”  
这倒是大实话，不二笑了起来。  
一旁的乾看了看时间，不得不提醒不二。不二这才恍然时间已经过去不少了，只能带着手冢等三人往自己的研究室走去。


	4. Chapter 4

对不二的研究室，手冢可是熟悉得很，毕竟自己也是这里的常客。忍足虽说平常和不二的接触也不少，不过倒是少会在研究院出现，这也是第一次到不二的研究室参观。  
“真不愧是不二。”忍足在研究室转了一圈，“比起其他的研究员，你的待遇级别可真高，连研究室都是一流的。”  
不二笑了笑：“以后你也会是常客。”  
“这就说明我的选择没有错，如果是你，我会很放心。”忍足随意找了个位置坐下，“不过我一直都很疑惑，为什么你那时候会接受少校的头衔，我以为你……”  
“人往高处走，并没有什么好奇怪的。”不二低着头，手上依旧忙碌着自己的事情。  
忍足对此不置一词，不二的说法自然不错，但是也说服不了他。以他对不二的了解，不二在意的从不是名和利。他的目光直直落在不二身上，见他专注着手上的准备工作，恍然间了然。  
是为了现在在另一个房间等待着的人吧。忍足的嘴角弯出浅浅的一道弧度，不爱名不爱利甚至有点怕麻烦的人，甘愿把自己卷入权力的中心角逐中，这份心也是让人佩服。  
“有时候我可真羡慕手冢。”  
“恩？为什么？”  
忍足道：“没什么，只是觉得挺好的。”  
这时，研究助手带着手冢的血液样本回到研究室来。不二接过，重新确认手冢目前体内的伽马病毒的情况。  
一时间研究室里安静无声，不二连接了终端，全神贯注地对手冢的血样进行模拟实验。与先前在第七基地发现的一样，血样内的病毒十分活跃，现有的抑制剂的效力在这样的活跃性下大大减弱，即使为手冢注射了，抑制时间可能会减少为平常的一半而已。而且，频繁的注射也会给人体带来难以控制的副作用。  
现在最好的办法，就是根据手冢目前的状况改良现有的抑制剂，尽管这并不是不二心中的最优之选，但是已经没有其他更快的方法了。  
不二与终端断开连接，忍足瞧着他脸上苦恼的面容，心中大概了然，然而他还是问了一句：“很棘手？”  
“也不算。”不二朝他露出微笑，略带疲倦，“只是不能够像平常那样简单处理而已。”  
“噢。”忍足表示理解，“不过有解决方法，总比束手无策来得好。”  
算不上安慰的安慰，不二也只能这么安慰自己。  
抑制剂始终是治标不治本的方法，总有一天，抑制剂会抑制不了病毒。如果不能彻底解决掉伽马病毒潜在的危险，终有一天，诺亚会毁在他们自己的手上。  
“具体情况我要去跟手冢说明一下，这几天，恐怕要委屈手冢暂时呆在我这里了。”说着，不二站起来，就要离开研究室到手冢所在的隔离室去。  
“哦？”忍足低声笑了起来，跟上不二的脚步，“这个提议对他来说一点都不委屈。”  
“恩？”不二疑惑地回头看向忍足。  
“没什么。”忍足率先迈开脚步，拉上不二，“走，我们去看看我那可怜的队长现在怎么样了。”

从不二口中得知目前状况的手冢并没有太多的惊讶，在听到不二的建议后，他衡量了一下现在的情况，最后点点头：“我明白了，在你完成抑制剂的改良前，我都会留在这里。”  
忍足靠在一边，双手抱胸，以一副早已了然的表情的看着手冢。  
手冢对上忍足的目光，说：“忍足，我不在这几天，团队就交给你了。情况我会向罗曼少将说明的，等到情况允许以后，我会马上归队。”  
“不着急不着急。”忍足答应着，“你放心，等你归队，我保证还你一个完整的团队，一个也不少。”  
“恩。”对于忍足的能力，手冢自然是百分百的信任。  
“这段时间，每天我都会来向你报告情况的。”忍足说着，向手冢和不二挥挥手，“行了，我先回去了，你在这里好好休养，就当做是难得的休假好了。”说罢，便离开了隔离室。  
手冢无奈，对忍足这类人，他从来都是没辙的。  
倒是在一旁看戏的不二忍不住笑出了声：“没想到你们关系这么好。”  
“关系好吗？”对此，手冢是没有多大的自觉的，“不过，忍足确实是个好队友。”  
“是的，他是个值得信赖的人。”不二说，“忍足说得对，手冢你这几天就当做是休息吧。”  
“有什么用得上我的尽管说。”  
“用得上，手冢你可还是我的小白鼠呢，十分重要的实验体。”不二打趣道。  
“嗯。”  
“这时候就不用这么一本正经地回答了。”不二有些无奈，手冢这种一丝不苟的态度，让人有时候还真的不知道是笑好还是气好。他坐到手冢身边，低下头，“关于比尔，手冢，我真的很……”  
“不，不二，这与你无关，不要把责任都揽到自己身上。”  
“我不明白，抑制剂是我从实验室带出来的，为什么会让比尔产生这样的变异？”  
“变异的因素有很多，发生这件事都是你我始料未及的。”手冢顿了顿，“没有人会责怪你，比尔更不会。”  
“不，手冢，这是我的责任。”不二咬牙，“一定……一定是在什么环节中出了错。”  
这样的不二让手冢心生疑惑：“为什么你会这么肯定？”  
“你的团队的身体状况除了特种部队的研究部门每天关注外，每一次你们体检后的数据都会即时传送到我的终端中，所以我对你们的身体状况了如指掌。”  
手冢安静地听着不二的话。  
“你们离开诺亚前都会进行身体例行检查，同样的，这次的检查数据也都传送给我了，我确定了，你们身上的病毒都处于正常值，短时间内——至少在近两次任务的时间内不会对你们产生任何的影响。”  
“你是说……”  
“是的，从理论上说，比尔远远还不到变异的时候——当然，我不能排除任务中发生了什么特殊的情况是病毒发生了变化。但是，在执行任务的时候，你并没有传回来任何关于这方面的信息，那就是说，你们在执行任务的过程中没有发生任何的意外。”  
手冢低头思考起来。  
——确实，这一次任务并没有发生任何预料之外的事情，相反，倒是异常的顺利。这次任务本来是为了到某一个废弃研究所中采集数据样本的，因为研究所是在从前的城市郊外，他们预想到可能会有为数不少的行尸在附近游荡，甚至已经做好了行动部署，确定如何清剿行尸。然而，从他们从飞行器离开，到完成任务返回飞行器，一切都顺利得很，一路上只遇到零星几只落单的行尸罢了。  
现在想起来，似乎是顺利得有些不妥了。  
见手冢久久不语，不二疑惑地看着他：“怎么，是不是想起了什么？”  
“不是。”手冢说，“只是我现在也觉得，这次的行动异常地顺利。”  
“什么意思？”  
“所有预想中的危险几乎都没有出现，那个地方好像，就在那里等我们进去把东西拿走一样。”  
“你是说……”  
“我仅仅只是猜测。”手冢顿了顿，“也许，这是被人安排好的？”  
一时间，两人都沉默了。  
这并不是一个好的猜测，如果真如手冢所猜测的这样，这个安排好的人，恐怕来意不善，更不是以他们现在的能力所能对付的。  
如果真是这样，那么这个人会是谁？  
有两种可能，一是这个人不在诺亚里面，是独立于诺亚政权的，在野外独自生存的人。如果是这样，那么这必定是一个组织，不会是个人。因为以目前野外的环境，单枪匹马是不可能在野外长久地生存下去。而能不依赖诺亚在野外生存下去的组织，不二不敢想象，这个组织有多庞大，里面的人能力到底有多强悍。  
第二种可能，便是这个人是诺亚里面的人。而且，权力只高不低。毕竟，能出动到手冢的部队的任务，不可能会是什么轻松的任务。而反观这一次的任务，顺利得让人心生不安，最终却出了这么大的一场意外，不能不让人怀疑。  
然而无论是哪一种可能，很显然，都不是仅靠他们自己就能对付得了的。  
这个问题太过敏感，两人不得不冷静下来。目光相触，两人都知道对方怀有跟自己同样的想法。  
“啊，在这呢在这呢。”  
手冢和不二听到声音回头，就看见罗曼少将领着乾出现在隔离室外。两人微惊，敛了神色：“少将。”  
“我刚提交完报告，在外面看见罗曼少将，就带他进来了。”乾说。  
罗曼少将是特种部队的总指挥官，也是手冢的直属上司。手冢如今能在特种部队赢得地位，罗曼少将功不可没。  
“怎么了，你们俩看起来有点严肃啊。”罗曼少将问，“发生了什么？检查出现问题了？”  
“不，一切正常。”不二微笑，“只是手冢说起他们执勤时的事情，觉得惊心而已。”  
“不二啊，你就是见得太少了。”罗曼少将摇摇头，“在诺亚太久，太安逸，会忘记外面究竟是个什么样的世界。”  
不二点点头，表示明白。  
“少将找我有事？”手冢问道。  
“没什么没什么，听说你回来了，就来看看你。”罗曼看着自己的爱将，叹了一口气，“比尔的事情，你也别太自责。入了伍，每个人都是带着觉悟的。能够在你刀下结束这件事，他肯定可以安心离开。”  
手冢捏紧了拳头，即便明白少将说得有道理，然而亲手斩杀与自己出生入死的部下，始终不是一件可以轻易放下的事情。  
罗曼拍拍手冢的肩膀：“我明白你的想法，比尔跟了你这么多年了，确实不能简单地放下。不过我信你分得清轻急缓重，也为了避免影响你们队伍，我把忍足派给你了，他可以很好地顶替比尔的位置。你们也是旧识了，合作应该不成问题。”  
“我明白。”  
不二凝视着手冢的凝重的面容，眉头微蹙。  
“好了，家常先聊到这里，我来是还有另外一件事的。”罗曼说，“手冢，这次你们执行任务，是不是发现了什么东西？”

直到送走了罗曼少将，不二还处在方才的讨论中，回不过神了。乾瞧着不二出魂的模样，喊道：“不二？”  
不二这才回过神了：“抱歉，我还在想刚才的事情。”他转过头，“手冢刚才说的，你怎么看？”  
此时手冢将少将送出门，还没回来。乾沉吟道：“信息太少，不好判断。但是如果真的像手冢说的一样，那那一处研究所，值得好好研究一下。”  
废弃的研究所，绕道的行尸……不二闭上眼：“为什么，就是要去那里呢？”他疑惑，“乾，你知道为什么上头会把手冢的团队派到那里吗？明明只是一处废弃的地方，就算有行尸群，按道理来说也是不需要出动到手冢的。”  
“这一点确实很奇怪。”  
特种部队内部也是分有等级的，相对应的，不同等级的队伍啧应对不同级别的任务。任务等级从低到高分别是等级D至等级A，这是一般分类。而除了这四个等级，还有被划为S级的特殊级别。手冢的部队处于整个特种部队的顶端，能派到他们出去的任务，从来只有S级。  
每天都有特种部队的团队外出执行相应的侦察任务，而像这种到废弃研究院的任务，一般最高等级不会超过B级。  
按照手冢的说法，这所研究院看起来没有太特别的地方，从内部残留的少许数据资料看来，研究院做的应该是普通的药物研究，残存的资料文件上显示的都是当时十分平常的一些常用药物。  
然而就是这么一个普通的地方，以此为圆心，方圆数里都没有发现有行尸。这所研究院似乎是被什么东西隔绝了一般，阻断了行尸的入侵。却又在同时，导致一名特种兵的变异。  
疑点重重。  
“关于任务分配这件事，我去调查一下。”乾说道，“我在中央认识的人比较多，应该可以问到一些东西回来。”  
“好，麻烦你了。”不二点头道，“等到手冢这边的情况稳定下来，我会去找你的。”  
乾点头，跟不二告别离开。  
手冢回来时乾已经离开了，不二依然留在隔离室中。他站在落地窗前，远眺窗外的景色。  
诺亚中心城依旧如往日般繁华，不远处的城市街道，是熙熙攘攘的人群。人们在这一座被禁锢的城市中生活，不需要面对围墙外荒芜、冰冷的世界，仿佛忘记了人类目前所处的境地。  
——这是一个绝境，没有任何的退路。只要有一天诺亚发生了任何的意外，这里的人类，不，是在这里的所有生物，都会再次面临几百年前的灭顶之灾。到那时候，这里幸福生活的人类，又是否有能力从灾难中幸存下来，再建立一个新的诺亚呢？  
手冢靠着门，没有骚扰不二。  
良久，不二方才回头，发现了一直依靠门框的手冢：“回来很久了？怎么不喊我？”  
“一会儿。”手冢说，“看你在想些什么，不想打扰你。”  
不二笑了起来，此时阳光有些刺眼，他拉上窗帘，挡住室外灌入的阳光：“这几天就要委屈你留在这里了，跟往常一样，在治疗没有结束之前你不能离开这里，每日的三餐我会送来的。这几天我都会在研究室，如果有什么状况，就及时跟我说。”  
“明白的。”手冢柔了眼神，“我也不是第一次在这里接受检查，放心。”  
“把一切都交给我吧。”不二靠近手冢，“有我在一天，我就不会让你出事。”

深夜，研究室内一片安静，只有不二一人依然链接着终端一遍又一遍地进行着演算和实验。  
不论如何计算，结果都是一样的。不二暂时还是没有发现试剂与病毒发生极端反应的问题所在。他断开链接，摘下了连接装置，疲惫地呼出一口气。  
给手冢改良的抑制剂已经调整好数据，只要等到明日生产出来便可以使用。然而不二的心，自从第七基地回来以后，就没有定下来的时候。他总觉得有什么事情要发生了，却又说不出究竟是要发生什么样的事情。  
心乱……  
处理好数据以后，他一个人随意走走，无意识地，就走到了手冢所在的隔离室外。  
意外地发现，手冢也并没有休息。  
察觉到有人接近，一直望着窗外的手冢回过头，就见不二站在门外。他朝不二招招手，让他进来：“没有休息？”  
“你不也一样？”不二戏谑地看着他。  
“睡不着。”手冢说，“每次任务回来，一开始的一两天总是睡不着的。”  
不二沉默。  
手冢的目光一直落在窗外，不二顺着手冢的目光望去。  
静谧的夜晚，白日的喧嚣早已告一段落。夜幕笼罩中，明月挂于天际。伴着薄薄的云层，平添了一丝柔和。  
“月色很美。”手冢说。  
“可惜，都不是真的。”  
手冢推开窗，让夜晚的风灌入屋中，散去一屋子的沉闷：“外面的天空，也不见得能看到这样的景色，就算不是真的，能在这样安稳的环境下看到，也是一种幸运。”  
在外面，更多的是肃杀。荒郊野外之中，行尸漫无目的地游荡着，不断发出野兽一样的低吼。即使身处高地，也依然要每时每刻提着十二万分的警惕，以防任何意外发生。每一次从外面的世界回到诺亚，手冢的神经也松不下来，这么多年过去，他早已养成了随时保持警惕的习惯。  
尽管如此，他也不后悔加入了特种部队。  
他的目光落在身边的不二身上，温柔的眉眼，带着让人沉静的气息，能安慰手冢绷紧的神经，缓缓放松下来。  
这一处，是手冢唯一可以放松下来的地方。他必须尽全力保护这里，还有一直在这里与他并肩努力的人，他的牵挂。


	5. Chapter 5

因为特别交代过这是给手冢上校调配的抑制剂，实验工厂的研究人员收到数据以后，加班加点，以最高标准最快速度将抑制剂生产出来。第二天不二到实验室进行准备工作时，工厂的工作人员已经把抑制剂送到了不二面前。  
隔离室中，手冢早已醒来。碍于身上威胁未除，无法自由行动，手冢例行的早练只能简单进行。不二拿着新鲜出炉的抑制剂寻到隔离室时，恰好看见手冢结束了早练。他按了铃，通过监视器朝手冢招了招手。  
经过了一系列的简单检测，不二顺利站在了手冢面前。不二拿着一个密封箱，手冢清楚，里面装着的就是为他调试过的抑制剂。  
“等一下我要到实验室那边吧。”手冢说。  
“是的。”不二让手冢坐下，接过助手递来的工具，熟练地从手冢的手臂上抽取了血样，“营养舱已经为你准备好了，等我做完检验就可以过去了。”  
“嗯。”手冢点点头，他环顾着这一间自己颇为熟悉的隔离室，不厌其烦地再次提醒不二，“不二，你的隔离室需要加固。”  
“没关系。”不二对他微笑，“这是给你专设的，每一处都是经过我亲自调试。别看它简单，你如果想试验一下，可以尽管试试哦。这里可不是你随意破坏，就能破坏得了的。”  
手冢挑眉。  
“好了。”把血样递给助手让他拿去检验，不二让手冢换上简便的睡袍，“营养舱的规矩你是知道的，未免麻烦，还是穿得简单一些吧。”他顿了顿，“好脱。”  
手冢明了。  
“还有，我不会趁你睡觉的时候偷看你做了什么梦的。”不二补充了一句，意料之中看到手冢脸上闪过一丝困窘，“所以啊，你可以安心休息，做个好梦。”  
从注射抑制剂起，到抑制剂发生作用压制体内的伽马病毒为止，这一个过程一般需要十八到三十二个小时的时间。接受抑制剂的特种士兵在此期间必须待在灌满营养液的营养舱中，以保持身体必要营养元素的供给。在这一过程中，检测人员必须不间断地分析士兵体内的变异情况。如果出现任何差错，使抑制剂无法产生效用并导致别的情况发生，供应给士兵的氧气则会立即被转换成毒气，营养液也会随之撤去，直接将士兵抹杀在舱内。  
这样的状况，在抑制剂开始批量使用以来，每千人之中总会出现两三人。千分之二三的机会，看起来似乎不需要担心。但如果碰上这千分之三，就等于直接宣告了死刑。  
不二尝试过许多的办法降低这个概率，可是没有人能够保证每一次注射都能碰上完美的情况。不二只能尽力确保士兵的各项数据处于稳定，保证所有的操作不出差错。这是他目前所能做到的最大的努力。  
前去进行血样分析的助手很快传来结果，表示手冢体内的病毒情况与昨天所检测的没有太大的出入，可以随时准备注射抑制剂。不二确认了各个环节都在正常运行后，带着手冢到了注射抑制剂的实验室。  
实验室分为了两个区域，一是放满各种仪器的工作区域，另一边则是独立出来，仅仅放置着一个营养舱的实验区域。不二领着手冢进入试验区域，他关上门，将工作区域的喧闹隔绝在外。  
“不二？”手冢疑惑。  
不二看着他：“手冢，你相信我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
听到这句话，不二朝他扬起微笑：“你放心，手冢，我一定会让你醒过来。”  
“事实上，我不是第一次注射抑制剂，每一次我都能醒过来。”手冢沉稳的声音安抚着不二有些惴惴不安的心，“别给自己太大的压力，尽全力去做就很好。”  
“谢谢你，手冢。”  
营养舱已经准备好，手冢脱去外袍，赤裸着躺进营养舱中。不二退出了实验区，留在工作区中指挥工作。  
营养舱缓缓关闭，舱内的程序启动，自动锁死了手冢的四肢。供氧面罩下降，罩住手冢的五官。一切准备就绪，不二打开通讯器，提醒舱内的手冢：“手冢，马上我们就要进行麻醉，你会进入睡眠。麻醉过后，抑制剂会从你的后颈处进行注射，同时营养液也会注入。之后的一切，就全部拜托你了。”  
不二关闭了通讯，尽管手冢没有回答他，但他清楚手冢明白他说的每一句话。不二定定地注视着与自己隔着一面强化玻璃的实验室，给自己鼓了一下劲后，他朝操作员点了点头。  
信号灯即刻从红色转变为绿色，随着一声闷响，营养舱迅速被营养液灌满。不二双手抱胸，隐在衣袖下的两手紧紧地揪住自己的衣服。  
研究员们开始有序地报告着营养舱内的各项指数，一切看着寻常，没有任何的差错。不二精神紧绷，他密切注意着各项数据，确保它们不会偏离安全范围。  
“别担心，不二。”  
听到乾的声音，不二回过头：“乾，为什么你会过来。”  
“趁着你还没倒下来之前，我先来帮你监控着。”乾一手搭过不二的肩膀，将他拉离控制台，“注射后的六到十二个小时才是危险时期，如果你现在紧张过度导致后头体力不支，这才是得不偿失。”  
“我没事。”不二反驳乾的话，“一般来说，手冢十八个小时就会醒过来。十八个小时，比起以前通宵不眠做研究，不算什么。我能撑下去。”  
“不二，相信手冢，也要相信你的研究。”乾并不认可不二的说法，“而且，这是手冢要求的。昨晚我收到他的消息，他让我代替你监控一开始的六个小时。”  
“手冢他……”  
“昨晚，一夜没睡吧。”乾看了看不二眼下隐隐的乌青，“你现在可以选择回去休息一阵，时间一到我会叫你。或者，到研究室外呼吸一下新鲜空气。不管你选择哪个方案，现在，你必须从这里离开。”  
话说到这里，不二知道自己无法说服乾让自己监控下去。他长吁了一口气，摇了摇头：“真是，败给你们了。”他转身望了一眼营养舱，从这里并不能看到舱内的人，“六个小时，六个小时以后，我就回来。”  
“好，有任何问题我会随时通知你。顺便……”乾从随身的储存箱内拿出一瓶东西，“为了补偿你，我带了我新研制的蔬菜汁来。”  
话音一落地，原本有序工作的研究员们全都停了下来，惊恐的目光全都集中在乾手上的水瓶上。不二惊喜地接过乾的慰问品，只身离开研究室，顺带无视了身后所有请求他把乾的储存箱也一并带走的呼唤。

被赶出了实验室，那现在该去哪呢？  
不二站在研究院的走廊上，看着窗外已经人来人往的街道。回宿舍？不，他不可能睡得着。去外面逛逛，可是他不想离这里太远，而且一个人，也不知道能去哪。  
头疼。  
身旁走过一人，从不二身后路过时顿住了脚步：“不二？”  
不二顺着声音看去，见到了好久不见的旧友：“幸村？”  
“在这里看到你，真难得。”  
不二笑道：“这话应该我来说。”他指了指不远处的实验室，“这是我的工作区域。”  
“也对。”幸村打量着不二，“我听说今天是手冢上校的注射时间，怎么你……”  
“被赶出来了。”不二耸耸肩，“就像你为真田上校进行注射时一样，大概。”  
幸村恍然大悟：“我懂。”他想了想，提出建议，“机会难得，要不然我们一起去喝一杯咖啡？我这边的任务刚完成，正好有空。”

机会难得，恰好又解决了不二当前的难题，不二自然不会拒绝这个邀请。  
地方是幸村挑的，明白不二当前的牵挂，幸村挑了一家离研究院不远的咖啡厅中。此时正是上午的工作时间，咖啡厅里人不多。店内播放着舒缓的音乐，很是适合休息与谈话。  
各自点了一杯咖啡后，不二环顾四周，感叹地说：“这里是新开的？之前好像没发现这一家店。”  
“开了有一段时间了。”幸村说，“不二你太拼了，偶尔也需要放松一下自己。”  
不二只是笑笑，对此不予评价。他转过头，透过落地窗看着外头的川流不息，喧闹与幽静因为一扇玻璃而被隔绝开来。  
幸村观察着不二，见不二目不转睛地看着外头，他笑了笑，问：“羡慕吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“羡慕外头的人吗？”幸村问，“不需要面对病毒，不需要面对每天不断的失败，不需要提心吊胆地查看每一份死亡报告中是否有自己在意的人——一辈子过着无知但安稳的生活。”  
一连串的假设，似乎是在询问不二，不二倒觉得幸村是在询问他自己。  
“羡慕……吗？”这样的问题对不二而言并不陌生，也可以说，对所有参与研究有些年头的研究院而言都是一个不可回避的问题。诺亚中，成为研究员或者加入军队并不是唯二的出路。这一座建立在废墟上的新都市，与四百年前的旧文明一样，给予人们不同的选择道路。总有人忘却了墙壁外的荒芜与绝望，深信着诺亚的坚固与稳定，在此开始代代繁衍，延续生命与人生。  
不二微笑着，反问幸村：“那你呢，幸村，你又羡慕吗？”他注视着幸村，仿佛希望能从幸村的表情上发现一些别样的情愫，“又有谁会不羡慕呢，人是趋利避害的生物，躲避危险是本能。”  
“但是你没有。”  
“你也一样。”  
服务生送上两人的咖啡，浓郁的香气让不二可以稍稍放松下心神。乾说得对，他不能倒下，倒下了才是最大的得不偿失。  
幸村喝了一口咖啡，随后满足地舒了一口气：“咖啡很不错，比研究院的好，不试试？”  
不二便也端起杯子，小尝一口：“很不错哦，感谢推荐。”  
幸村和不二，在当年是同一批毕业生。  
当年他们毕业的那一届学生，留在中央研究院的，大多数都已经成为研究工作的主力人员。不二和幸村是其中的佼佼者。与不二类似，幸村主力为一支A级队伍服务，其队长真田玄一郎，与手冢一样，位至上校，能力出众，家族背景也颇为显赫，这在特种部队中是十分罕见的。毕竟大多数的家族子弟都会接受家族安排远离战线，也只有少数异类会反其道而行。至于真田和手冢之间，关系外看不咸不淡，内里却颇有些宿命对手的意味。  
而不二和幸村，虽说是旧友，实际上接触并不频繁。  
“真田上校，最近情况还好吗？”不二问。  
“暂时还算稳定。”幸村说。  
“暂时？”  
“太过活跃以致于身体内部的病毒转化率超出正常数值……不二，你明白这意味着什么。”幸村的笑容中带着疲倦，“我只能用尽全力压制，但是，总有超出临界点的一刻。”  
不二明白幸村的困境，这样的困境，正是他正在、或即将面对的困境。  
“刚刚的问题我没有回答你，实际上，我也是羡慕的。”幸村顿了顿，“然而，只是偶尔。当我每次看见一队队的特种士兵离开时，我也是庆幸的。最起码，我不是被蒙在鼓里的大多数人。”  
“被蒙在鼓里的大多数人吗……”  
不二的目光再一次落在街道的人群上，大多数人都是自愿选择被蒙在鼓里的。很多的时候，不知道比知道要幸福得多，也纯粹得多。可是，这种自欺欺人的做法，不二无法接受。他记得学生时代，一位老教授曾经说过这么一句古话——居安思危，思则有备，有备无患。更何况，现在这个时代，压根算不得是一个安全的时代。虚假的万家灯火是因为有人在负重前行，承载着无数的生命与希望。不二不愿意成为被负重的一员。而且，还有那个义无反顾走在前头的人。  
能力越大，责任越大。那个人，从来都不会抛弃自己的责任，即便那责任对他而言过於沉重。  
“手冢上校队伍的事情，我也听说了。虽然官方公告含糊其辞，说是意外变异。但是，我知道事实不是这样。”幸村压低了声音，“是试剂，对吧。”  
这句话不是疑问，而是陈述。  
不二听了惊了一下，笑容凝结，目光直直地钉在幸村身上。幸村也敛了表情，压下了声音继续说：“一直以来希尔顿上校和你都在试图研制出中和剂，可是一直没有最新成果。实际上，不是没有，而是你们没有公布，是吧。”  
不二沉默不语，他等着幸村接下来的话。  
“研究院中早有传言，说中和剂已经被研制出来了，但是因为无法进行人体实验，所以一切仅止步于数据。而恰好这时，出了这事。”幸村目光炯炯，“不二，这要让人如何想像？”  
不二呼吸一滞。  
“这并不是我的结论，只是流言，但并非没有可能。有些事情你可能认为自己已经做好了保密工作，然而实际上，从没有什么东西是密不透风的。”幸村顿了顿，“不二，我明白你的心情和你的努力，这些努力不能被白费，也不能被人亵渎。”  
“幸村……”  
“与你一样，我想救玄一郎。”幸村的表情变得和缓，“这件事我思考了很久，今天看到你，我才真正确定。”  
不二看着他。  
“我想加入你的研究队伍，不知道你欢迎不欢迎？”


End file.
